Late Night Encounter
by Sofya29
Summary: From where he was, Chat Noir could see Marinette on her balcony and she looked sad. He decided to go see her. She was his friend and he did not want to see her in this state.


My Miraculous Ladybug Valentine's Event Week contribution for the prompt : Patrols & Late Nights.

I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer : **_Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir_ belongs to Thomas Astruc.

_**Late Night Encounter**_

Adrien played on his piano like a robot. He had got a feeling that it had been hours since he was playing the same song. Earlier, he had asked his father if he could go with his friends at the concert that Jagged Stone organized at the Eiffel Tower. His father refused and asked him to practise his piano. Sometimes, his father was too strict with him. Adrien stopped playing and looked at the time. He sighed. The concert was probably over. He went up to the window, night fell over the town and it was full moon. He could hear Plagg singing the cheese's praises of as he prepared a piece of camembert.

'Plagg, would you like to go out ?' Adrien asked.

'Now !' Plagg said horrified. 'But I did not have time to finish my meal !'

Adrien put his phone on the piano and there was the sound of a music. He turned toward Plagg and said :

'Plagg, Claws Out !'

Plagg was sucked up in the ring and transformation began. Adrien became Chat Noir.

Chat Noir jumped out of the window and ran on the roofs of Paris. He had already patrolled earlier in the afternoon with Ladybug, but he needed to go out and to feel free. His steps take him to the roof in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. From where he was, he could see Marinette on her balcony and she looked sad. He decided to go see her. She was his friend and he did not want to see her in this state. He jumped on the roof and watched her for a few seconds before he informed her of his presence.

'Marinette.'

Marinette turned toward him, surprised. She did not expect to see him.

'Chat Noir ! What are you doing here ?'

He jumped gracefully beside her.

'I saw you in the distance and I wanted to know how you were doing.'

Marinette smiled, but Chat Noir saw that something was wrong.

'I'm fine.'

'If you ever want to talk, I'm good at listening people.'

Marinette sighed and looked at the moon.

'I went to Jagged Stone concert tonight.'

'He is my favourite singer.'

Marinette smiled at this confession.

'He is mine too. It's just that I was hoping to spend the evening with someone, but he did not come.'

Chat Noir opened his eyes wide. Could it be that she was talking about him? No, it was impossible. She was surely waiting for someone else.

'His father is very strict, so he isn't often allowed to go out. I had hoped that this time would be different.'

'You seem to like him.'

Marinette blushed. She looked at Chat Noir and panicked. She waved her arms in all directions and stammered.

'Yes ... No ... Well, I mean ... Adrien is a very good friend. I ... I mean ...'

She sighed and hid her head in her hands, embarrassed. Chat Noir laughed. She was talking about him. For him too, Marinette was a special friend. But something had always intrigued him. Why did she seem embarrassed when he was Adrien and was at ease when he was Chat Noir ? Compared to other people, his hero status did not seem to impress her.

'What about you Chat Noir, what are you doing here ? Was there an Akuma attack ?'

She was probably afraid that something would happen to her parents, Chat Noir thought. He wanted to reassure her.

'Don't worry. It's just that sometimes a cat needs to stretch his paws.'

Marinette smiled at his joke and Chat Noir was happy to have managed to take her mind off things.

'So tell me ?' He asked. 'How was Jagged Stone concert ?'

A huge smile lighted up Marinette's face and she told him in detail what had happened at the concert. The spectacular arrival of Jagged Stone and his first song. The songs of his last album and the finale that ends with the Eiffel Tower lighted up with fireworks. She also showed him some pictures. Thanks to Marinette, Chat Noir felt like he had been at the concert with his friends.

'Thank you Princess.'

Chat Noir came up to Marinette and kissed her cheek. She turned her head toward him and they lost in each other's eyes. Chat Noir was hypnotized. At that moment, he saw Marinette differently and he got the urge to kiss her. Without thinking about what he was doing, Chat Noir slowly move his lips close to Marinette's. He expected her to move away from him, but she did not. Their lips touched and they kissed. Chat Noir was lost in this kiss. He wanted to enjoy this special moment and he did not want to think about later. All he was thinking about was Marinette and his lips on hers. They parted. Marinette looked down. She blushed, but she was smiling. Chat Noir could not help smiling too. It was a moment that he wanted to keep in mind forever. Marinette put her head on Chat Noir's shoulder, and they watched the Paris skyline.

_**The end**_


End file.
